Bombur's dreams
by uniabocetaP
Summary: "They have pasted almost 60 years since you were enchanted at the Dark Forest. Were those dreams you had so good, that you can't stop thinking of them?" asked Bofur "Better than you can imagine..." replied Bombur without giving away any details to his brother. (Main character featured is Bombur)
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first of three stories, of what Bombur might have dreamed after falling asleep in the Dark Forest. _

_Sentences in italics represend Bombur's thoughts. _

_I have to give a lot of thanks to They call me Mary, my Beta Reader, because she has helped a lot with the grammar, spelling and story. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Bombur woke up. The first thing he saw was rays of light streaming through the trees. The trees were so green they looked like emeralds. He liked that color; it had nothing to do with the awful color of the leaves of the dark forest. Suddenly he remembered his companions; they weren't there and he could not hear them.

The fear that aroused within him for Bofur, Thorin, and the company, was chased away by the sight of a strange flying insect. It was so beautiful; it spread around sparkles of red and blue as it flew above him. Its colors were pink and green. When one casually landed on top of a nearby flower, he recognized them as butterflies.

_Oh!_ He had never seen such excellently crafted butterflies! _Crafted_, thought the Dwarf. He turned on his side and picked up one in his hand. Indeed, it was not made by the Lady Yavanna; it was hand-made! It was decorated with precious gems. Its mechanisms were so perfectly tuned he felt a twinge of jealousy towards its creator. He would like so much to be a gifted toymaker himself…

His trail of thought was interrupted by laughter. _What a melody!_ He was always of the opinion that the laughter of Dwarf-children was the best. He loved it almost as much as food. That's why he, and his brother, chose to become toymakers. They wanted to make the people around them happy and full of laughter. It was a pity his brother wasn't married yet. Although Bofur did really liked a young dwarf-woman back in the Blue Mountains, unfortunately she didn't return the interest. He would like to have nieces and nephews.

Just when he was on verge of melancholy, the source of laughter came into sight. It was in fact Dwarf-children; three of them, a boy and two girls. They were playing around when they saw him. Three huge identical smiles formed on their faces. _They seemed so familiar_…

"Uncle Bombur!" exclaimed all three in unison. They ran into his lap and the youngest one jumped onto his belly.

"Hey uncle, why are you here alone?"

"I do not know…" Bombur was so astounded to them calling him 'uncle', that he could not form a proper sentence. That didn't seem to bother the kids.

"Oh! You have found our toys! We thought we had lost them…You wouldn't get mad if we had lost them, would you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, perplexed. He had a hundred questions on his mind but this was the only one he could ask right now.

"Because you made them for us! Uncle have you been smoking today? Momma always says that smoke clouds papa's head sometimes…"

"Who is your papa?" asked Bombur.

"Bofur! Your brother!" all three giggled merrily. "Uncle Bombur, surely momma is right; smoke has clouded your mind." They laughed more and Bombur joined them. Not because he shared their point of view, but because he was happy. He had a nephew and two nieces and moreover he was the skilled craftsman of these fine butterflies. _Life was so good…_

"Let's play a bit with these toys, shall we?" he asked finally.

"Yes!" all three shouted merrily, and Bombur was so happy…

* * *

_I will update, soon. Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Many many Thanks to my beta reader They call me Mary_

_Italics are Bombur's thoughts._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on! Wake up, Bombur!" said Bofur "We'll be late for the feast!"

"What ?" asked Bombur sleepily.

"For Durin's day, you fool! The New Year's festivities have already begun. Everybody is going to be there!"

"Oh, yes, I remember now… but it doesn't matter if I come or not…" he replied sadly.

"And why not?"

"Because you won't let me eat whatever I want! You are so obsessed with me losing weight!" replied the Dwarf irritably. His brother was driving him mad lately. He was determined to make him look like one of those young, hot-shot warriors always strutting around. Something Bombur didn't like at all, but he could not do anything otherwise. "Anyway I am almost sure that you are going to make me babysit…won't you? Someone has to care for the little ones…"

"Ah… that one…As you know it is a tradition to exchange gifts on Durin's Day. So, I shall let you know what my gift is for you now, only if you promise me that you will get up and get ready. We are running late, you know!"

The mention of a gift peaked Bombur's interest. "I promise!" he answered, now excited. He had a healthy appetite for presents (much like his one for food!), as with most Dwarves.

"You may eat all you want today! No rules, no restrictions! I won't intervene at your dinner, not even once!" his brother informed him merrily.

"Really? _Hurray_! Wait for me! I'll be ready in a minute!"

Bombur got up faster than he had ever done before. He moved around like a hurricane, all the while singing a song,; something quite unusual for him. After several minutes he joined Bofur and his sister-in-law outside the house. In the distance Bombur could see his nephew and nieces where heading to their grandfather's home alongside some other children. He was too old to attend feasts now, so he had apparently volunteered to babysit and let the adults enjoy themselves.

_How kind of him! I shall prepare for him tomorrow his favourite meat pie._

They began walking towards the central square, side by side. The passageways were decorated with banners bearing the sigil of the House of Durin. All those they passed were dressed in their best finery. Sparkling jewels and precious metals were draped around necks and glistened on fingers. The braids in their hair and beards were magnificent and well groomed. Everyone wore huge smiles for none had any reason to be worried or sad on this day.

When they reached their destination, he saw that it too was adorned with great banners and tapestries. Flowers of different kinds sat in corners: blue lilies, red and white roses, there were even some orchids. Such was a rare sight in the Dwarf cities, as they needed sunlight to grow, so only on special occasions would they fetch flowers from the foot of the mountain.

Bombur noticed people were starting to fill the seats of the tables; which had been placed in a large circle. All would be treated as equals today. In the middle the space was left empty for the dancing to come. Along the eastern edge of the hall were the hearths used to prepare the meals. On the opposite side many musicians were setting up and tuning their instruments.

They found a place to sit next to their cousin Bifur. He started talking to them as soon as they were seated; he was especially delighted as Thorin Oakenshield had asked him to perform a song in ancient Khuzdul. Bifur could not help but puff up his chest in pride. Fortunately for Bombur, he did not demand any kind of comment, so he was free to guess what courses corresponded to the different smells filling the air.

Thorin's deep and regal voice interrupted his musings. The hall immediately went silent, all paying attention to their lord.

"I am glad that I am here, amongst such excellent Dwarves. I wish that the following year will be as productive and plentiful as the one just past. Let the feast for the New Year begin!"

All the Dwarves clapped cheerfully as it was a good and short speech, unlike their leader's usual style. He usually went on and on, reminiscing about their glorious ancestors, without noticing his audience was becoming drowsier by the second. Furthermore, it was the beginning of the feast that everyone awaited so much.

The dinner consisted of seven courses, one dedicated to each one of the great Dwarven leaders. The first course was a nice spicy onion soup. It was called the "Misty Mountains' Soup" as it is always steaming when served, and most Dwarves tend to become a bit "misty" after eating it due to its spices. Bombur had to admit that he had never savored a better one; even his own was of lesser quality. He made a mental note to find out who the cook was and ask for tips. He liked keeping a cookbook with new recipes and variants of the old ones. One day he would like to pass down his cookbooks to his nephews.

While his sister-in-law was too hot to continue eating the soup, second course was served. It was a cold pie full of cheese and vegetables, served with a mug of milk (for those who required it). It was the perfect choice to follow on from the spicy soup.

At that point many people began exchanging their gifts. Bombur pulled from his pockets his presents for his brother, sister-in-law and cousin. They all laughed a lot when they saw the toys he had made for them; their favorites as kids. A wooden sword for his cousin, a drum that could be put to music for his sister-in-law and a small wooden dog for Bofur. Bifur gave him his present, too. A new cookbook, because "you finish your old ones quickly!". His sister-in-law gave him a beautiful new clip for his long braid. The polished copper cuff complemented his auburn beard nicely.

The next courses arrived after that: a hearty meat pie, a stew made of red wine, tomato, rabbit and lots of pepper. Mead, wine and ale were served as well. Bofur was true to his word; he let him eat as much he wanted; he served himself twice from each course. And by the time the meat of the hearths was served he had eaten a lot more than he had the last couple of days!

While he enjoyed the food and the company of his half-drunk companions; musicians began playing music. Shortly afterwards many people began to dance merrily. Bombur didn't join them, but he was enjoying seeing them while he ate the sixth course, sweet cakes, pastries and biscuits. At his third refill of the pastry, Bifur sang his song. He had a pleasing voice. Bombur made a note to ask him to sing for them more often from now on their family meals.

During the seventh course (dried fruits and aged cheeses), Bofur joined his brother, he had been dancing with his wife for the last few songs and now needed a quick break. After taking a swig of ale Bofur looked over the rim to his brother, Bombur was starting on another honey cake and Bofur smirked at the sight.

"I suppose you're enjoying yourself then?"

Bombur could only nod as a response.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the last chapter in my story..._

_Many many thanks to They call me Mary, for checking my story..._

_Italics represent thoughts._

* * *

Bombur exited his workshop. He was very tired today. He only wanted to go home and have dinner. For tonight Bofur was preparing roasted pork and garlic bread. The combined images of the crushed garlic and oil poured over the roasting bread, and the fat of the pork dripping into the fire, made him drool.

The Dwarf walked towards his house. On the way he had to stop and greet many other Dwarves. He was particularly popular among his kin as everyone loved his work, especially the butterfly toys. He always knew which were the right questions to make "Is your father better?", "Did your children like their gifts?" or "I hope the little one wasn't jealous of his eldest brother's wooden sword".

However today he was too tired and hungry to make small talk those he passed. He simply wanted to go home. Unfortunately today wasn't his lucky day after all…

He was walking down a long, poorly lit corridor. It was not one of the main routes home, but it was a shortcut that few people ever use. However today he saw one of his customers using it. Bombur panicked. He did not want to make more small talk about sick relatives, toys, or anything else. He just wanted to eat garlic bread and roasted pork by the fire. So, he looked around in hopes of finding a place to hide. _Maybe I am lucky today after all, _thought the hungry Dwarf.

Behind the statue of a grim old Dwarf, with stern look and a name that no one remembered anymore, he noticed a small door. It seemed old and it was very well hidden. He would have never notice it there if not for his need to seek a refuge away from his customer. Without hesitating Bombur hurried to the door. He pushed it once but it did not move. He shoved it harder but nothing happened again. At that moment, a hobbit, an elf or man would have given up, but he was as stubborn as any other Dwarf of the Blue Mountains and beyond. He pushed it once more, putting all the force he could manage. _At last it opens!_

He quickly hurried inside and closed the door behind him with a loud creek. Once inside, exhausted from his fight with the door, he put his ear onto the door in order to know whether the other dwarf had noticed him or he had just passed by his hiding place. After a while, he could make out his footstep like they were coming from a mile away. From the infrequent thud he could understand that he had paid a visit to the pub _The Mighty Hammer_ and had a mug of ale or two. _Good choice that I am hidden here,_ thought Bombur, _there was no chance I could avoid him otherwise._

He waited a little longer until his footsteps faded away. When he was sure that there was no one on the other side of the door, he tried to open it and go home at last. But the door wouldn't open. He tried again harder. Again and again. But it would not move even a bit. Frustrated now, and slightly panicked, he banged the door very hard. He shouted many times, but there was no one to hear him.

Exhausted, he sat down and faced the room he was now trapped in. It was darker than the corridor and he couldn't tell if it was a chamber or a corridor. _Dammit! I wanted so much to eat that pork! If I had stayed and talked, I would be by now outside my house, savoring the smells of dinner carried to me by the air, just like the draft here, except that that one has not any smells at all. A draft! Of course!_

He sat up quickly. If there was a draft of fresh air coming to him, then there must be another way out of this place. He moved around quickly. When he found the wall, he followed it forward. He was extra careful as not to have an accident, they could occur even to the most careful adventures. He walked slowly for about 15 minutes. From time to time with call out loud in case the corridor it was connected with other rooms, but only the echo of his voice reached him back. He had no other choice but to follow it to the end.

After a while he saw something gleaming in the distance. _That's it! I am almost out! Here I come roasted pork and garlic bread!_ He thought cheerfully. However the sight that he encountered was nothing like he had been expecting. The corridor had led him to a chamber full of precious gems. There were diamonds clearer than water, rubies as red as blood, emeralds green as the grass after a rain and sapphires as blue as the sky in a cloudless morning. The light fell upon them in a way that made them glitter; it was like there was a rainbow in the cave. Bombur was in such awe that he had completely forgotten the roasted pork and the garlic bread.

After the dumbfounding awe at his discovery has passed, he started to notice the details of the cave. He noted now it was not a cave at all, it was actually a chamber. The floor was made of white and black marble and had triangular shapes on it. There was some furniture too; a couple of chairs and a long table, made by an exquisite material as well. The precious gems displayed on the wall were not at all random either. After studying their patterns for a moment the Dwarf noticed that they made shapes. And these shapes then told a story…

He sat down and started "reading" the story. It was about somebody that tinkered with things: small, large, usual and unusual. He followed with his eyes the order he thought that it was correct. The man, as he could tell now, continued making more complicated and elaborate things. This continued along all angles of the chamber's wall, until it reached a central point. There the picture was larger and more refined. Bombur understood that it must be the story's climax. He studied it a bit more than the rest; it seemed that the man had made something like dolls, seven of them…he could not understand why the man had turned into a toy maker after all the wonderful things he had made before.

_Fool!_, he thought, coming to a realisation, _that is not a man and those are not dolls!_ He sat up and started jumping around. He had found Aule's secret chamber! The man was a representation of the great Valar Aule, and the dolls were the seven Dwarf Lords he had made! That was great indeed! There was a rumor that some of his kin had made a little shrine dedicated to the great Valar in these parts of the mountain, but despite many searches, they had never been able to find it. And now he was the one to discover it! He would be treated like a hero!

_But first I have to get out_. He looked around more carefully. _There must be another way out_. He walked around the chamber twice, and could not find anything. The third time, he examined more carefully the detail in the hidden corners. And at last he was lucky. Behind the great table there a crypt that he could use. Hastily, he stumbled his way through a pitch black tunnel, and eventually he reached a road of their city.

_**One month later**_

Bombur was in the chamber again. Today was the first day that they had allowed the public to visit the shrine. After he had informed their leader of its existence, the builders of the Dwarf-city had worked day and night to make it possible for everyone to come and admire this ancient piece of art. As Thorin himself had said, "A piece of art like this should be admired and cherished by everyone and not be kept in the dark."

Now, he was standing by the side of Thorin Oakenshield. It was just like he had imagined. All the Dwarves treated him like a hero. Today, everybody wanted to hear about his adventure and he did not have to ask questions about their wellbeing, because he was in the centre of couldn't help but smile with content, however there was a lingering sadness in his eyes. Bofur, who was by his side the whole time, noticed that. He approached him and asked.

"What troubles you, brother? I thought you wanted to be here this day? Why are you sad?"

"It is not that I am not content, but…it would be better that day If I had eaten the roasted pork and the garlic bread as well," answered the Dwarf.

* * *

_I hope you have liked my story. Thank you for reading, please review! :)_


End file.
